The present invention relates generally to the field of weaving and the industrial manufacture of apparel and refers more particularly to the correction of the mutual orientation of the patterns of two layers of cloth, especially cloth having squares or stripes or checks or other patterns, and an object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for use in correcting the mutual orientation of the patterns on two layers of badly calendered cloth.
The cutting of cloth with square or stripe patterns requires a great deal of care, because, in order for a garment made with such a cloth to present a perfect appearance, it is necessary that the pieces of cloth constituting the garment shall be cut in such a manner that the squares or stripes match one another, for example at the seams of the middle and of the side parts and of the sleeves.
It has, however, been established that when the cloth is not properly prepared, that is to say is not folded on the square with reference to its weft, the matching of the pattern in the transverse direction necessitates, notably after calendering or folding and before the final cutting, adjustments which involve losses of time and militate against mechanisation of the cutting.
According to one known method the previously folded cloth passes along on a table on which the cloth is corrected as necessary by an operator.
However in this known method the cloth is moved upon the table under a certain degree of tension which adds to the friction of the upper layer upon the lower layer, making the operation of correction unduly difficult.
The present invention has a further object to mitigate these disadvantages.